Summer Sneak Attack (BVDN July 2016)
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Series of Drabbles written for BVDN July 2016 (Bulma Vegeta Drabble Night) for the Prince and the Heiress group on Google Plus. Vegeta and Bulma after Buu, and during the 3 year gap respond to each other in different ways based on the prompt used, humorous, suggestive, and unexpected.


Theme: BVDN 2016 July

By: Trynia Merin

Date: 07/30/16

Warning: None except for some implied adult content

 _Disclaimer: Toriyama created Dragon Ball Z, and it is owned by Toei Animation Company. This fanfiction is written for pleasure and enjoyment of the fans. I make no money writing it. This fanfiction was written as a series of prompts for the July BVDN (Bulma Vegeta Drabble Night) where each prompt is listed before its story part._

A/n: Not all the prompts are part of the same story.

* * *

 ** _Prompt 1: Secrets_**

It was something she held close, as she touched the locket around her neck. Bulma peered at herself in the mirror. Shiny blue had the luster of the gold. Opening the two halves she spotted the picture inside. A cranky looking Saiyan Prince frowned his usual expression. However he clutched a lavender haired baby to his chest, holding a bottle in his other gloved hand.

He hadn't hugged his son since then, so he said, but Bulma knew his secrets. When she worked long hours in the lab fixing his toys he toted their son with a frown on his face and a giggle on their sons that matched hers as she remembered.

* * *

 _ **Prompt 2: Stalked**_

She felt someone grab her from behind and the kiss of a knife blade to her neck. Her body tensed and eyes closed at the sniggering demands whispered in her ear.

"You'll not be missed…."

A blast of blue energy flared around them the nextmoment. Bulma held her breath at the sudden feeling of cold air on her back accompanied by two white gloved hands resting possessively on her hips. Relief filled her as he tugged the cyan haired beauty to his hard body.

"I'm your favorite stalker, Bulma," he whispered. "You are mine."

"Yes, yours," she sighed back.

* * *

 ** _Prompt 3: Taken by Surprise_**

The cyan haired scientist of capsule inched along the wall. She had turned around to find her prince had vanished into empty space now.

"I may not fix the gravity room today after all," she called out to the green expanse in front of the large round gravity chamber as she tossed her wrench up.

Just before she caught the tool a white glove snatched it up and pushed it into her waiting hand. His warmth transferred to her shivering body. The whole world dropped from under her feet as she left her stomach behind.

"You bad tempered royal pain!" She shrilled as she kicked empty air. Beneath her arms and legs the white gloves held her fast to his compact body sheathed in the armor she'd made.

"Yes, you will Bulma," he rumbled, levitating a hundred feet above the city, the only thing keeping her from falling.

Vegeta spun about at the sound of his name being called.

* * *

 ** _Prompt 4: Ambushed_**

Fists flew in a flurry as a voice shouted, "Wolf fang fist!"

Bulma plummeted now that her support had released her to block the blows. For a split second she saw the blurs and flames of light as an orange and a blue blob traded blows. The open air around her sent her heart pounding far more rapidly. Each second brought her closer to death.

Muscular arms arrested her fall, but she was furious at the scarred face that belonged to her savior. "Bulma…"

Across his face she delivered a stinging slap. Once more hands released her to the open air. A navy blue blur whizzed past her vision and she was caught by her prince inches from the hard pavement by the lawn.

* * *

 _ **Prompt 5: Set a trap**_

Once he put her down, Vegeta rocketed towards Yamcha. Immediately the z fighter dropped down to where Bulma stood. He flipped up both fingers, summoning a huge ball of energy from behind the gravity chamber.

It whipped up, down and around, buzzing about Vegeta like a fly. Bulma tried to run but Yamcha's arm snaked out and snared her to his sweaty body.

"You monster!" Bulma shrilled at Yamcha, gaping at her as if she kissed Emperor Pilaf.

A blue globe formed between Vegeta's gloved hands as he chanted, "Gallic gun!"

Bulma just had time to drop to the grass as the blinding beam struck her captor. Who was caught now?

* * *

 _ **Prompt 6: Lie-in-wait**_

Yamcha seemed to have been struck down, but when Bulma rushed over to the smoking crater she saw no sign of him. Next to her landed Vegeta, who rumbled, "Now fix my GR, Bulma."

She marched back to the spherical chamber painted with a black stripe and climbed inside to see the shattered remains of her bots.

"Vegeta! You Jerk!" She shrilled.

Behind her the black shadow crouched, watching her bend over so her cutoff shorts curved over her backside just the right way. She hoped that Vegeta was behind her, staring intently with dark onyx eyes as he lay in wait.

Tools clanged and grease dripped into her face, mingling with the sweat on her shapely chest that rose and fell now she fiddled with the control panel's underside. The shadow shifted from begins the door, filling the silence with his footsteps.

Bulma gasped at the unexpected intruder's intense eyes. Not Vegeta!

* * *

 _ **Prompt 7: Sudden Event**_

Bulma twisted two wires together with a small smirk. No way was she going to be the distressed damsel. Sparks flickered and each bot rose from the ashes like a Phoenix.

Suddenly her assailant yelped, caught in a spider web mesh of energy beams. Bulma scooted out from under the control panel once she knew the sudden event had distracted him enough for her to clunk him on the noggin with her wrench.

"I can take care of myself, Yamcha. Get over me, and don't be a loser!"

"Well played Bulma," rumbled a deep voice as the Saiyan Prince materialized right in front of her. His smirk mirrored hers perfectly.

* * *

 _ **Prompt 8: Concealed Place**_

Once Yamcha was freed, Bulma quickly exited the GR. Vegeta at first ignored her, sure she was going after the human desert hyena.

He could sense both their kis till they vanished. Yet why was Bulma's gone too? He tried to convince himself he didn't care but he flew quickly from the GR. capsule's huge dome dominated the property yet Vegeta sensed all the tiny human sparks of ki, as well as the distant ones of the Z fighters.

For a few minutes he flew around the complex. Hovering over the top of the dome he smelled smoke and levitated down to where she lay atop staring up at the open sky. He lowered himself to sit next to the human and watch her exhale smoke like a tiny volcano.

Her concealed place was big enough for two.

* * *

 _ **Prompt 9: Attack**_

Bulma saw him tense and then grab her around the waist. "Hold onto me with both hands, Bulma…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, rising gracefully along with her prince into the air above her domain. West City spread our under them, unaware as Vegeta cupped his hands and let out a low snarl. From every piece of the air Bulma felt ki crackling around them.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…."

A huge beam cascaded down from the heavens. Bulma stifled a scream at it impacting them. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped herself around Vegeta.

Death did not come. She opened her eyes to gold hair and the smirk on his face as the beam deflected back up into the sky.

* * *

 _ **Prompt 10: Defenseless**_

Bulma was set down atop the dome with great care. Vegeta then flew upwards towards the next beam that roared down from on high. Shielding her eyes with her hand Bulma froze.

She was defenseless without him. Reaching into her shorts pocket she pulled out a capsule and tossed it down. The device materializing out of the smoke occupied a five foot radius. Her fingers danced over the keys with frantic frenzy when she saw more bright beams crashing down.

No, she couldn't leave the city defenseless. Sweat dripped down onto the screen flickering with ciphers. Wired into the main part of the dome now the Device shot out a beam of its own. It widened into a sphere which rapidly blossomed into multiple hexagons like a huge flower.

As the beams rained death onto West City, her huge flower spread itself wide enough to block all the beams. The entire sky glowed with the reflected dawn that then roared back into space. Vegeta smirked seeing this.


End file.
